


Our next adventure

by CastielAndDean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Kakashi in a suit, Kakashi sleeping, M/M, Obito being cute, Obito's birthday, cute kisses, kakaobiweek2020, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAndDean/pseuds/CastielAndDean
Summary: This birthday Obito gets a gift he never expected.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	Our next adventure

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for #kakaobiweek2020 day 1. Hope you like my little story :)

When Obito woke up on the morning of his birthday it was not because of the sun on his face or the birds chirping. It was because Kakashi’s messy silver hair tickled his nose and he could only just hold back sneezing because he did not want to wake his still sleeping boyfriend. Slowly sitting up, Obito’s look was glued to the perfect shape of Kakashi’s naked upper body he had the pleasure to caress last night. He could never resist the firm chest muscles and the well-shaped shoulders and collarbone. Whenever Kakashi visited him at his house he lived in with his grandmother, he wanted to rip off the Hatake’s clothes immediately to kiss and touch him on every inch of his perfect body. 

‘Morning,’ Kakashi suddenly mumbled and touched Obito’s hand under the blanket. The black haired young man bent down to kiss him softly and they parted with smiles on their faces. 

‘Morning,’ Obito whispered and felt completely relaxed. Their first night came into his mind and his smile went even brighter. Both of them were completely clueless on how to act or what to do, but it was still one of the best memories for Obito. In the afternoon of that day, he had asked Kakashi out for a meal and it had ended with a first shy kiss in the deserted little alley next to the restaurant. All of that happened two years ago when they were sixteen and still Obito was feeling the same love for Kakashi he had felt when their lips met for the first time. To be precise, he even loved Kakashi more now. And all he wished for was to spent his life with this wonderful man laying next to him on the bed with sunlight making his hair sparkle.

‘Happy birthday.’ Kakashi sat up and the blanket slipped down his body, barely covering the parts that were usually hidden in clothes. Obito felt a shiver going down his spine while he tried not to show how badly he wanted Kakashi right now. But his boyfriend pulled him closer to kiss him with such passion Obito couldn’t hold back a single second anymore.

‘What a great way to start my birthday,’ he gasped a short while afterwards, watching Kakashi under him breathing heavily, too, but with a smile on his face. 

‘You think this was the best part of the day yet?’ he grinned and looked at Obito with such an intense look Obito felt excited immediately. What did Kakashi plan for his birthday? 

‘Come on, let’s eat breakfast.’ Kakashi stood up and picked up his clothes from the wooden floor while Obito watching him with amusement because the ninja outfits nearly looked the same and it was always funny to sort them. Once Obito accidentally had put on Kakashi’s vest and Minato laughed about that a little louder than he should have in front of the other jonins who looked at Obito with irritation.

Obito’s grandmother had already prepared the breakfast when they entered the kitchen. She congratulated her grandson on his eighteenth birthday and they sat down to enjoy the delicious meal.

Later that day when the evening was already dawning, Kakashi took Obito out for a walk. When Kakashi grabbed his hand, Obito wanted to pull it back but Kakashi did not let him do that.

‘You know we usually do not -’

‘Yeah, I do. But I don’t care about that anymore,’ Kakashi replied. Not that Obito would ever complain about holding hands with the man he loved but they never really showed their affection to each other in public. A few people knew about their relationship, including Rin, Obito’s grandmother, Minato and Kushina. 

‘How come?’ Obito asked curiously.

‘You’ll see,’ was the answer he got and so he decided to wait for whatever Kakashi had planned for this day. 

When they walked through the Uchiha district, a lot of people looked at them in surprise or disgust, but Obito never really cared much about the opinion of others. He knew that only the people he cared about mattered and they all supported the relationship between them. So he just focused on Kakashi’s warm hand while walking towards the inner-city of Konohagakure. 

Kakashi stopped in front of a restaurant Obito knew very well and he started to giggle a little.

‘Are you serious, Kakashi?’

‘I am.’ His boyfriend pushed his hand and Obito could see the smile through his mask. And so they entered the restaurant where they went to on their first date. At the table where Kakashi headed to Rin was already waiting for them. She wore a black dress and had curled her hair a bit. She looked fabulous and smiled brightly when the two men approached.

‘Happy birthday, Obito!’ His best friend hugged him tightly and he was very happy that she would spent the evening with Kakashi and him. It had been a while since the former teammates were united.

The first time Obito had been in this restaurant, he did not ate a single bite because he had been so nervous with Kakashi sitting next to him. But this evening, they all ate a lot of sushi and ramen, they drank sake and had a really good time. Obito was talking to Rin about her amazing dress when another person came to their table.

‘Minato-sensei! I mean … Hokage-sama …’ 

Obito was very surprised to see their former sensei. Since he had become Hokage a few years ago, he was very busy and his team was abolished. 

‘Good evening, Obito, and happy birthday to you.’ Minato smiled warmly and handed over a bag he brought along to Kakashi before he sat down next to Obito and they started talking. Kakashi excused himself and vanished in the bathroom with the bag, but Obito did not have time to think about what he was doing there because Minato was asking him a lot of questions. The Hokage was greeted from the waiter that came to their table and when the young woman heard that Obito had his birthday, she disappeared and came back with a orange coloured drink with a sparkler.

‘Thank you a lot!’ Obito smiled about this kind gift and took a sip. A warm voice calling his name suddenly reached his ear and he nearly dropped his drink. Surprised, he turned around on his chair and his jaw dropped.

In the middle of the restaurant there was a free space where no tables were standing because sometimes a music band was playing there. But now Kakashi was standing there, wearing a body accentuating black suit, holding a rose in his hand. What surprised Obito most was that he was wearing no mask.

‘Obito Uchiha,’ Kakashi said again and the whole restaurant went silent. Not many guests were there, but Kakashi had a small audience that was mesmerised by him and waiting for his next move. ‘I know you since I beat you at a jutsu contest when we were little.’

Rin and Minato started laughing and Obito joined them too to outplay his nervousness. What was Kakashi up to?

‘From that day on, you followed me everywhere.’

Now the other persons in the room started laughing and Obito blushed a little. 

‘You followed me to school, to the same class. We became teammates and when I became a jonin, you followed me two years later into the same rank. And today you followed me here - where  _ we _ began.’

Rin grabbed Obito’s hand under the table. She must have sensed his nervousness and he quickly looked at her with a thankful glance.

‘And I hope you will follow me into our next adventure, too,’ Kakashi said with a soft voice and slowly started to make his way through the tables towards Obito. When he stopped a few feet away from his boyfriend, Obito was expecting his heart to jump out of his chest at any moment. He was shivering in excitement although he was not quite sure of what was going to happen.

Kakashi smiled at Obito, then kneeled down to the floor and anticipated murmuring was floating through the room. 

‘My love, I cannot even tell you how much you mean to me. But I want to spent the rest of my life trying to show you. And this is why I am here today. To ask you if you want to walk beside me for the rest of our lives.’

While talking, Kakashi pulled out something out of his pockets and when Obito saw what it was, he felt hot tears running down his heated-up face and pressed his free hand against his mouth.

‘I am here today to ask you this: Obito Uchiha, will you marry me?’

Everything blurred in front of his Obito’s eyes as he couldn’t held back the sobbing anymore. He pushed Rin’s hand away, stood up and immediately sank down to the ground because his feet suddenly did not have the power to hold him anymore. Now he sat like a big mess in front of Kakashi and cried his heart out because he couldn’t believe what was happening. But when he felt Kakashi softly taking his hand, he looked up, wiped the tears away and said with a trembling voice, ‘Yes, Kakashi Hatake, I will.’

Kakashi smiled at him with the most happy smile Obito had ever seen on his face when he slid the sparkling silver ring onto Obito’s finger. The audience started to applaud and cheer when the two men kissed each other softly. 

Pure happiness floated through Obito’s body and he started to cry again. Everything felt so overwhelming, so wonderful and he felt ashamed to cry but couldn’t stop. It was the only way to deal with his emotions.

Kakashi softly pulled him onto his feet again and ruffled through Obito’s hair. The black haired man looked at him with pure joy and happiness on his face, and then Minato clapped him on the back and congratulated him. Rin hugged him and squealed that she was so happy for him.

Hand in hand, Kakashi and Obito walked out of the restaurant into the night, accompanied by the guests who were still clapping their hands for them. On the street, Kakashi turned around to place a gentle kiss on Obito’s cheek.

‘I’m glad you said yes,’ he mumbled with a smile. 

‘Did you expect me to reject your proposal?’ Obito replied with a grin. 

‘I wasn’t sure if you would marry me after only two years of relationship.’

That made Obito giggle. 

‘I would’ve accepted your proposal after our first kiss,’ he said impishly to make it sound like a joke, but there was truth to his words. He wanted to be with Kakashi so badly since he realised he was in love with him, and if Kakashi would’ve asked him to marry him on their first date, he would’ve said yes. To everyone else it might seem naive and foolish, but Obito was truly and madly in love with the silver haired man next to him. What else was the best requirement for a marriage?

‘Good to know,’ Kakashi replied with a smile, but his eyes sparkled.

‘Shall we set the start date our new adventure then?’ Obito asked. ‘What about September 15th?’

Now it was Kakashi who was surprised. His eyes suspiciously sparkled and Obito was moved by this reaction.

‘I think it’s a good day to start,’ the silver haired man said with a breaking voice and hugged Obito then. 

‘Me too,’ the Uchiha whispered into his ear, and then they kissed like nothing else but them and their love for each other mattered.

  
  



End file.
